


Young Blood

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bracelets, M/M, Shopping, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma tapped his foot anxiously as he stood on the train platform. He looked up, around the platform, looked at the six other people, and then down at his phone again for comfort, for safety, for news. And then he looked up and observed the platform again. And then down at the phone again, opening an app, and then shutting it again.</p><p>Damn, anxiety sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuSg4mts9E)

 

Kenma tapped his foot anxiously as he stood on the train platform. He looked up, around the platform, looked at the six other people, and then down at his phone again for comfort, for safety, for _news_. And then he looked up and observed the platform again. And then down at the phone again, opening an app, and then shutting it again.

Damn, anxiety sucked.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth, the compulsion taking over before he knew what he was actually doing. He brought his teeth down once at his skin, and then he pulled away. Shoyo had told him to stop doing that already. But his fingers were scabbing over and it was hard _not to_. Shoyo was going to be here soon, though. He would know if he had. And so, with a great amount of effort, Kenma fixed his hand at his side, tapping patterns into his thigh. He looked at his phone again.

After several more cycles of this habit, a train flew into the station, and Kenma's hair was in his face and he let it happen, his hair eventually clearing his field of vision. And the train had stopped, and the doors were opening, and one of the first people jumping off the train was the small red head he had longed to see for so long. Shoyo saw him first, and Kenma made a little involuntarily squeak, practically shaking. His heart was doing summersaults and his hands were getting sweaty. Shoyo leapt across the platform, his mouth hanging open, his arms wide as he sprinted. He flung his backpack to the floor as he lunged at Kenma, and he caught him, their bodies colliding, skidding back a few steps before stopping as they held each other close. He breathed in, smelling Shoyo's shampoo. his detergent, his _everything_ that he had missed for so damn long. He sighed happily, holding him tighter. He wanted this for so long.

Eventually Shoyo pulled apart, his arms still wound tight around Kenma's shoulders. He looked at his face, his eyes sparkling with delight. He was just too cute. He pressed a kiss to Kenma's lips momentarily - it was just a peck, that was all they were okay with - but it was amazing. "I missed you!" he cried, hugging Kenma tight again. The older boy sighed contently, brushing a hand through the thick orange curls.

"...Missed you too."

Shoyo laughed giddily, nuzzling closer again. The train had left the station and most of the other passengers had departed by the time they let go. They walked back together hand-in-hand, not wanting to let go of one another. They had such a short time together before they had to part again, and they were not going to waste it. "Is this your house?" Shoyo asked as they stopped outside.

Kenma hummed a response, and he pointed to the house next door, "That's Kuro's house, but him and Yaku are studying for university entrance exams, so we probably shouldn't bother them..."

Shoyo huffed, "Daichi and Suga are studying at the minute too! Asahi's the only one coming to practice for the full time now!" He turned to Kenma, beaming, "but it's okay, because you still have to show me around so we can do that now, instead!"

Kenma stared at him, "What? Now?"

"Yeah, now!"

"Oh, okay, um..."

 

Kenma didn't really know where to start. His view of the city was so limited by his route to school, and where he was comfortable going. He was too scared to explore most of it, even if Kuro was there by his side. So his possible tour for Shoyo would be limited, at best. He didn't know where he wanted to see, so it mostly just ended up being the stores Kenma frequented.

They got to the video game store, and Shoyo gawked, "We have a really small store at home!" he explained, looking around wildly as they went in. "Like...most of the stuff is second hand, usually if you wanna buy anything you have to get it online, but _this_! You even have figurines and plushies!" he gasped and ran over to the Pokémon section. "This is! The dog one, right? The dog one you like!" he said, pointing wildly at an Eevee. Kenma had tried to teach him all the names of the Pokémon, but to no avail. He would much prefer to refer to them as 'the dog' or 'the burny dragon' or 'demonic cat'. "Yeah, that's Eevee," Kenma said, smiling at him. Shoyo picked up the plushie, gasping at it, looking at it with such excitement. "Do you want one?" Kenma asked, and Shoyo stared at him in awe. "But! I don't even play Pokémon! I couldn't ask you to do that,"

"It's okay," Kenma assured him, digging around in his bag for his wallet. "Um...if I...if I give you the money, can you pay for it yourself or..." he looked down. He felt bad for asking, but he really didn't like talking with the cashier. Usually when he got a new game, Kuro was the one who handled the actual buying. Shoyo nodded understandingly. "Yes, of course, thank you so much!" he took the money, kissed Kenma on the cheek and dashed off to purchase it.

Kenma stood by himself in the aisle, keeping his head down, his eyes focussed on the games on the shelf. He felt pathetic, really. Shoyo was a year younger than him and he was replying on him to buy things. That was shameful. And yet, if he tried to suck it up and force himself to go there, it would an end in a panic attack and that would be even _more_ shameful. And yet, despite how irritating he was, Shoyo never complained or said anything about it. And Kenma was really grateful for that.

Shoyo came running back almost as quickly as he had left, his beloved Eevee sat in its own bag. Kenma smiled as he took Shoyo's hand again, and the two of them exited the shop. They were around for a while longer, buying crepes to eat when they got hungry, and as they were on their way back Shoyo stopped suddenly, his eyes set on one small shop. Kenma had never gone in there, but he saw delicate handmade jewellery in the window. "I'm going to get you a present, Kenma!" he said, "Wait here, okay?"

Kenma nodded stiffly, and he stood in the road, looking at the people who went passed. He pulled his phone out and checked it. Kuro had texted him a few times, so he had a distraction for a few minutes. And then he looked up at the street, at the people passing, although he didn't look at their faces. He rarely looked at people's faces. Even Shoyo, he could look at his, he was learning, but he couldn't hold eye contact. Kenma looked down at his phone again, opened his Neko Atsume game, refilled the bowls, accepted the gifts, and exited the app again. By the time he looked back up, Shoyo was coming out of the shop with a little paper bag. "I have things!" he said, waving the bag around. Kenma nodded and watched him as he dug in.

He'd bought woven matching bracelets, one in red and the other in black, with a cat charm on it. "They didn't have any crow ones," he explained, pouting a little bit. Kenma smiled,

"Crows don't tend to be something people want to buy, I don't think."

"Well they will be! When Karasuno wins nationals, _everyone_ will want crow things!" he said decidedly. "Can I tie yours on you now, Kenma?"

The blond looked up at him, his face softening. He put his phone back in his pocket and held his wrist out. Shoyo stuck his tongue out as he tied the red one around Kenma's wrist, making sure it wasn't too tight or too lose and that the knot wasn't going to come undone, and then he put his eevee down, holding his wrist out to Kenma, giving him the black one.

Kenma tied his too, and they looked at their matching bracelets, both of them smiling giddily. Usually when Kenma was out, he was so overwhelmed with the noises and the colours he didn't enjoy it much. He was so concerned with how loud people were speaking, where they were standing that he couldn't think about anything else, but with Shoyo it was easier, everything was slightly less scary, he thought.

 


End file.
